It is important that not only should the anchorage be secure but also it should be quick and easy to engage and disengage. Such ease tends to be counter to security. For example, while a hook is quick and easy to attach, and is very secure as long as tension is applied, should there be any slackening, it can come free. It is the aim of this invention to have a hook type engagement where such release is virtually impossible.